Saichi
Sandaime Kusariida Saichi is the 3rd Kusariida of Kusagakure. He is most known for his incredible mastery over his Suiton Affinity. Backround Saichi was always a skilled shinobi. He was considered a "slacker" in his academic years, but as he grew in maturity and age his skill has as well. The previous Kusariida, Fukimi, even once pronounced Saichi as, "Lazy and misunderstood." At the age of 11, Saichi graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class. He was placed in Squad 4, a squad consisting of Saichi, Kyo (Who would later become Saichis' assistant), and Uchiha, Daisuke led by Fukimi, the Kusariida. After only a year of being in his squad, Saichi was the only one in his year to pass the Chuunin Exams, but he still kept working with his squadmates. It wasn't until Saichi was a jounin that he was put to the test. Daisuke, a chuunin, had mastered his Sharingan at this point, and murdered the Kusariida by trapping him in a genjutsu and assassinating him. Saichi retaliated fiercly when he walked into the scene, using his famed " Water Release: Exploding Water Wave." After a fierce battle that later pursued, Saichi emerged victorious against his old squadmate, ending him and taking the blade that once belonged to him, the Naga Blade. Saichi was then named the "Wave of Hope." due to his incredible use of Water Release to deal with Daisuke. Meerly hours had passed before the battle ended that Saichi was named the 3rd Kusariida of Kusagakure. Shinobi of the Order Storyline Six years after the events of Saichis' kageship commencing, a roar was heard around the world. Saichi charged towards the sound, revealing a large, turtle like creature with three tails, not known at the time to be Sanbi, the three tailed bijuu. After a short fight, due to Saichis' superior skill in Suiton, they managed to seal the Sanbi into and return home. Personality Being an Insomniac, Saichi is mostly laid back. He enjoys sleeping more than leading, but he isn't afraid to lead if the situation needs a leader. Ever since he was named Kusariida, however, this style had changed, somewhat. Saichi is less laid back and more on foccused on protecting his village, but is still pretty lazy. He is also grouchy, not all the time, he is usually grouchy just to joke with the people around him, something he does to remind him of Daisuke, for that was their running gag. Appearance Saichi wears a thin, samurai like bluish armor. It was passed down to him from the previous leader of Kusagakure, and the scratch on the chest is still shown from the assasination. He also wears his Naga Sword on his back, only pulling it out whenever he needs a water supply. Naga Blade Saichis' favorite sword, taken from his old squadmates' corpse after he was killed for assasinating the 2nd Kusariida. This sword allows Saichi to have an infinite water supply, so that he may use Suiton jutsu in the toughest terrain. It is also used to sharpen his suiton jutsu, and of course it is also a excellent sword in the use of taijutsu. Abilities Saichi is shown to possess multiple abilities throughout his ninja career. His most famous, however, is his mastery over the Suiton Affinity. Suiton Saichi, being the affinity of suiton, is said to be one of the most skilled suiton users in history. Saichi has been shown to be able to use jutsu requiring multiple handseals faster than most ninja, and having an excess ammount of chakra left over after using most of his Suiton aresenal. This being shown when Saichi took down his past teammate, Uchiha, Daisuke, using only Suiton jutsu, where as Daisuke possessed complete mastery over the Sharingan. Another time this was shown was when Saichi single-handedly defeated the Sanbi, a tailed beast known for its' superior skill of Suiton techniques. Swordsmanship Saichi is shown to be a master at swordsmanship as well. After acquiring the Naga Blade from Daisukes' corpse, Saichi spent the first few months of his kage career training with his blade. Saichi is seen to now easily fight with his blade, as well as combine the use oif ninjutsu with it. More to come! Category:Character's